1 semaine de jeunesse
by Mono-Lune
Summary: Natsume Takashi se faisait toujours pousuivre des Yokais. Heureusement, il avait réussi à les semer. Pourtant sur le chemin de retour lorsque Nyanko-Sensei le vit et fit de gros yeux. "-Natsume tu as...
1. Chapitre 1

**Jour 1**

Natsume Takashi fuyait des Yokais qui en avaient après le manuscrit de Amis.

Lorsqu'un des Yokais lui fit mangé une baie verte avant de s'en aller en souriant. Et Takashi avait réussi à s'échapper des Yokais.

Il se mettait en route vers sa maison lorsque Nyanko-Sensei le vit et fit de gros yeux.

"-Natsume tu as l'apparence d'un enfant de 5 ans

-QUOI !?"

Dans la chambre de Natsume se trouvait Hinoe, Madara et Natsume.

"-Je vois ce qui se passe. Ne t'inquiètes pas Natsume mais si tu rends des noms seulement 1 par jour. Tu retrouveras ton âge dans une semaine.

-Mais...

-Pff BakaNatsume, je vais prendre ta place. Je me demande bien ce qu'il y aura en dessert ?

-Il me reste plus que ça... Mais ou je vais me cacher pendant ce temps Touko-san pourrait venir par hasard dans la chambre en plus on est dimanche.

-J'ai une idée. Natsume, tu savais que si tu t'es déjà déguisé en Yokai et que maintenant si tu portes le déguisement alors tu seras comme un vrai Yokai temps que tu le portes au moins. Il me semble que tu l'as déjà fait d'après Madara. Ou sinon tu resteras enfant pendant tout un mois ensuite tu meurs le jour d'Halloween.

-Je n'ai plus qu'a le faire."pensa le châtain blond avant de soupirer."J'espère qu'il y aura personne.

-Ils ont abandonné l'endroit d'après des rumeurs Natsume-dono. dit Misuzu en apparaissant à la fenêtre.

-Merci Misuzu. Mais où _e_ st Sensei ?

-Il est descendu après avoir _le dîner est prêt."_

Quelques minutes plus tard,

Nyanko-Sensei revint le ventre plein et satisfait par la fenêtre.

"-Alors ?

-Ils pensent que t'es parti faire une soirée pyjama chez un ami pour finir un exposé.

-Hein? Au moins tu m'as apporté de la nourriture ? demanda-t-il avec une lueur d'espoir

-Un humain peut survivre plus d'une semaine sans mangé ! A plus. dit le chat-cochon avant de partir

-Je vais mourir de faim avec lui...

-Maintenant tu n'as plus qu'a aller récupérer _ce costume_. ria Hinoe suivit par Misuzu."

Ces deux-là avaient hâtes de voir Natsume en Yokai.

 **Pensées de Natsume :**

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jour 2 matin**

Natsume Takashi se promenait dans la forêt bien emmitouflé avec quelques habits qu'il avait gardé de son enfance. On était le 27 Octobre.

"Si je souviens bien c'était par là. pensa Natsume.

Il fit un rencontre inattendu lorsqu'il s'approcha d'un temple pour se reposer.

Natsume y croisa Matoba Seiji.

"-Tu ne devrais pas rester ici. Rentre chez toi.

Mais comme les humains sont de nature curieuse, Takeshi joua le jeux puisqu' il n'a pas encore découvert sa véritable identité et répondit en pleurant.

-Je me suis perdu. Ouuinnnh ouuinnh... sinf...sinf... ouinnnh! En plus j'ai faim ouuinn... ouinnn !

-Calme toi d'accord je vais te ramener quelque part pas loin d'ici * porte Natsume *

\- * géné * Je sais marcher !

-Au moins, tu ne pleures plus. souffla l'homme aux cheveux noirs"

Matoba le ramena dans la maison où il s'est déguisé en Shikki de l'exorciste pour la première fois. Apparament Misuzu avait raison : il est abandonné.

Il s'endormit dans les bras de Matoba à quelques pas de cette endroit.

* * *

En se réveillant, il se trouvait dans les bras de l'exorciste. Celui-ci toucha sa joue et fit un sourire familier.

"-Alors comme ça tu t'amuse à amadouer les gens Natsume-kun.

-Tu-tu le savais ?! en s'éloignant de ses bras.

-Regarde ce qui t'est arrivé. Tu ne serais jamais ainsi si tu m'avais rejoint. Mais tu es plutôt mignon.

\- * rougi *J-Je... Je viens f-faire une affaire. "Il prit une grande respiration."Je t'ai aidé ce jour-là alors pour rembourser ta dette donne-moi le kimono et tous les équipement que tu as utilisé pour faire croire que j'étais un Yokai.

-Je n'ai rien à rembourser.

-Quoi ?

-Tu t'es aventuré dans mes terres et tu as volé l'une de mes prises. Ce que tu as fait pour déterminer l'ennemi est un remboursement de cette dette envers moi."

Soudain un bruit provenant du ventre de Natsume retentit. C'est vrai, Madara ne l'avait pas encore nourri, même si Hinoe lui avait rapporté une coupe d'eau comme nourriture.

"-Je pense à une proposition adéquate et il ne concerne pas les Ayakashi. Je vais faire un peu de cuisine, tu pourrais rester ici."

Cela ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'une demande.

Peu après, le noireau revint avec de la nourriture pour deux et sortit le tatami. Il avait préparé une soupe avec des tranches de pains.

"-Ça ressemble à du pétrole. laissa échapper l'enfant

-Si tu ne manges pas, tu n'auras pas de dessert."

Le petit déjeuné se passa dans le calme Takashi eut même droit à des crêpes pourtant...

"-Pourquoi ils ont la forme d'un scellement ?

-C'est en rapport avec le marché. Nous allons passé toute l'après-midi ensemble.

-M-mais ,voyant le regard soutenant de Matoba, ...

-Commençons par quelque chose. Hum.., je possède beaucoup d'argiles dans une partie du jardin.

-?

-Mmmm... . Je vais aller en chercher, fini bien ton dessert. annonça Matoba en fermant la porte.

-Les exorcistes sont vraiment tous des pédophiles.

-Nyanko-Sensei ! Que fais tu là et les cours !? Pourquoi... tu manges ces crêpes ?

-Je suis un chat en pleine adolescence et c'est la pause déjeuné. Voilà une montre à gousset, si tu le portes personne sauf ceux qui ont découvert ta véritable identité ne feront pas la distinction même si tu dit être Natsume Takashi.

-Merci. Tout va bien à l'école.

-Bien-sur, je suis un maître dans l'art du déguisement.

-Je me le demande. pensa le possesseur du manuscrit des Amis."

* * *

Peu après, le petit-fils de Reiko et Matoba était en train de faire de la sculpture mais Takashi ne savait pas quoi faire.

"-Tu peux faire ceux que qui t'on raconté et aimé sincèrement. Il y en a assez." dit Seiji

Cela inspira Natsume et il réalisa Tama, Nyanko-Kuro et beaucoup d'autre Yokais. Beaucoup trop au goût du chef du clan Matoba.

Soudain, un yokai d'environ 5cm en forme de loup sorti du bras de Takashi.

"-Natsume-sama, je suis heureux de vous avoir possédé. Voyez-vous j'ai été victime d'une malédiction. Pour vous remerciez je vous ai aidé à les réaliser comme vous le voulez. N'en voulez pas à mon ami Natsume-sama, c'était le seul moyen de me délivrer de ce sort et vous étiez le seul candidat.

-Je comprend.

-Et je m'appelle Noshio, j'espère vous revoir."

Et il disparut.

Natsume fit avec la dernière argile le petit Yokai Noshio.

Mais il fut sidéré quand il découvrit les œuvres de Mataba.

C'était Natsume-enfant habillé en soubrette, deux bagues, un chat, une étoile, une lune, Natsume avec des oreilles et une queue de chat mangeant un sucre.

Le pire était Natsume avec la robe de Madoka en Mahou Shojo et tout le tralala version courte son visage était heureux le tout dans une position d'Idol.

-Hentai.

 **Fin  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jour 2 après-midi**

Dans un parc d'attraction, Takashi avait refusé toutes les attractions que lui proposait Seiji.

"-Tu ne veux pas même pas faire la maison hanté.

-Non. Je veux le déguisement de Yokai.

-Tu es bien obstiné. Allons faire les courses à la place. Tu as déjà manger des Pakurin Choco.

-Non. *pensées* Oui.

-En vrai t'es plutôt négatif. Prend ce que tu veux.

-Je ne veux rien.

-Arrête de jouer les gros dures. D'accord gamin. gronda l'exorciste avec une aura négative

-D'accord, jevaisprendredessacsfleurs.

-Tu veux un sac ou des fleurs ?

-Un sac. Le vert. Avec l'étoile."

Peu après, ils furent de retour dans la demeure abandonnée.

"-Repose-toi. D'ailleurs, ton ami doit vouloir te parler. déclara Matoba

-Je ne suis pas son ami je suis son Sensei !

-Nyanko-Sensei.

-Franchement, les exorcistes sont tous des perv-, soudain le chat-cochon fut emprisonné et faillit s'étouffer, Eh ! Natsume tu fais quoi. Yamete Baka-Natsume.

-Désolé, c'était par instinct. lui répondit-il en le détachant de son étreinte.

-Tu faisait pas ça avant."

Il approuva

"-Alors je vais devoir faire attention avec toi aussi." continua Madara

 _Sur le chemin de retour chez elle une jeune adolescente nommée Taki Tooru éternua._

"-Sensei tu te souviens de la baie, en fait c'était un yokai maudit. Il est parti mais il m'a aussi approuver les dires d'Hinoe. Ah ! Pour l'école, Touko-san et Shigeru-san !

-Je. Viens. Te. Ramener. Laisse tomber cette affaire. C'est les vacances maintenant en plus.

-J'avais oublié. Si tu veux en finir avec tous ça aide-moi vite alors à le retrouver.

-Il est vrai que je ne veux pas que ma proie meurt à cause d'un Yokai de bas niveau mais je rentrerai pour le dîner."

Ils passèrent l'heure à chercher sans rien trouver. Lorsqu'ils allèrent sortir d'une salle. Madara trébucha sur une télécommande ce qui alluma la télé et Takashi resta figé devant celle-ci; il y avait son dessin-animé préféré d'enfance "My Littel Pony" et ils annonçaient 6 épisodes de suite.

Pus tard, le possesseur du Livre des Amis aperçut Matoba avec un regard songeur.

"-Allons peindre."

Les voilà dans une salle où se trouvait leurs sculptures.

Les deux ont commencé à peindre les sculptures dans un silence tendu. L'enfant était toujours perturbé par les œuvres de son camarde de travail

Dans une chambre dormait le châtain.

Il fut réveillé par une odeur de sucre, encore somnolant il se dirigea vers la cuisine, puis vit Seiji pourtant les gâteaux l'intéressait plus. Ne les voyant pas il demanda :

"-Où est gâteux ?

-Le dîner est prêt." il porta l'enfant toujours ensommeillé. "Allons-y.

-Dormir...Gâteau... ? ... !... Tu peux me laisser. Je sais marcher.

-Natsume-kun est totalement réveillé. On est arrivé bonne appétit.

-B-bon appétit. "

Le repas était du riz, épinard, omelette et ketchup.

Takashi se força à manger en regrettant les Pakurin Choco.

Peu après le dîner, ils dormirent dans le même lit.

* * *

Le lendemain, Natsume se réveilla seul dans la demeure une boîte une carton à ses côtés qui se révéla être le costume de Shikki sauf que à la place de **Séllé** il y avait **Natsume** en plus de ses œuvres avec une bague et 3 beignets à la crème soigneusement emballés.

-Natsume rentrons.

-Hai, Sensei.

Sur le chemin de retour, Natsume émit un petit _merci_ croyant avoir vu Matoba.

Dans la forêt, deux esprits regardaient un petit enfant et son chat en se léchant les babines.

 **Fin 2**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jour 3 - Matin**

Durant une belle journée d'automne, Taki Tooru et Tanuma Kaname discutaient d'un plan pour que Takashi puisse leur dirent plus sur les yokais et se reposer sur eux, pendant leur promenade, ils virent passer devant eux un enfant mangeant une beignet habillé en Shiki avec Nyanko à ses côtés.

"-Ponta, c'est un... yokai ?

-...

-Mais, on peut le voir sans sceau. Ce ne peux pas être un Yokai. contredit la lycéenne.

-Et vous deux, arrêtez vos messes basses. Je suis un Yokai puissant ! Je peux crée un enfant à partir de mon sang si je le veut vraiment ! Je vous le laisse pour la journée ! s'exclama le chat cochon en fuiyant laissant les deux autres adolescents abasourdis.

-C'est comme ça qu'ils se reproduisent ?

-...Ouais...

-Et bien, Natsume-kun doit bien plus savoir à se sujet." proposa Taki

Soudain Tooru vit l'enfant s'arrêter, rester silencieux puis chuchoter

-" Il y a quelque chose là-bas.

-Tu parles des fleurs ?

-Non. Las-bas... C'est rien, j'ai du me tromper.

-Si tu le dit.

-..."

Mais les plus âgés savaient de quoi il voulait parler.

* * *

Le trio était parti à la recherche de Natsume et s'amusèrent en même temps avec le "fils de Madara".

Lorsque que le petit trébucha la montre à gousset se brisa et Tooru et Tanuma reconnu leur ami Natsume Takashi. Les cheveux de Natsume furent étrangement devenus violets.

"-Bonjour, je m'appelle Hinoe. Laissez-moi vous expliquer la situation. À cause du kimono yokai qu'il a du porter et la présence d'un exorciste trop tôt. Du coup, il a perdu sa mémoire de lycéen pour cette journée. Et le médaillon servait à cacher son identité mais c'est bon j'en ai un autre.

-Êtes-vous un yokai, Hinoe-san ?

-Vous êtes vraiment des idiots ou c'était si évident ?

-Nyann-sensei nous a menti alors...

-Il risque d'y avoir confusion alors voici des lunettes pour _les_ voir.

-On peut voir des Yokais avec ça

-Il faudra me les rendre par contre à la fin de la journée, je les ai **empruntés**."

 _Dans une loge de tournure, Natori Shuuichi éternua._

 _"-Vous allez bien ?_

 _-Oui, Hiiragi."_

"- Je vous le rend."

Natsume redevint normal.

"- Onee-san on peut descendre ?

\- Oui bien-sur. C'est justement le dernier tour.

\- D'accord. Mais c'est qui lui ?

\- Je suis Tanuma Kaname... il ne se rappelle pas de moi... et c'est la dixième fois aujourd'hui...

\- Courage. "compatit la jeune fille." Natsume, tu veux bien faire attention avec ce médallion.

\- Mmh."

* * *

"- Taki-san ! Que fais-tu ici ? s'écria Satoru

\- Je fais du babysitting.

\- Oh, je savais pas ça, et c'est qui ?

\- Natsume-chan, il est un peu timid-

-Nyanko-sempai ! s'écria le petit en pointant une autre lycéenne avec un serre-tête à oreilles de chat blanc.

-Non, moi c'est Sasada... euh..

-Natsume.

-Natsume ! Merci Tanuma, et dire que je t'avais pas vu.

-Pourquoi je suis si invisible...

-En tout cas, je vais t'aider Taki-san ! Car je t-ttttttt, bégaya le meilleurs amis de Natsume.

-T'aiderons beaucoup. aida soudainement un jeune homme en venant à leur rencontre.

-Merci Kitamoto. chuchota Nishimura."

Pendant tout ce temps Takashi regardait Sasada avec des étoiles dans les yeux. En vérité, elle s'est cosplayée en Georgette Lemare de Brave Witches mais ne voulait pas détruire l'imagination du petit garçon.

Une jeune femme en uniforme scolaire apparut et Natsume l'appella Magic-kun.

-Je suis sa grand-sœur. annonça l'étrangère

-La sensei de Natsume...

-Ne prend pas notre argent...

-Je vous laisse pour cette fois, grogna l'arrivante aux deux meilleurs amis de Natsume puis s'adressa à son "petit-frère", aller tu viens.

-Hai, au revoir Onee-chan, Nyanko-sempai, Nishimura-san et Kitamoto-san! Sayounara Kowai-san!

-Pourquoi juste moi.

-Pauvre Tanuma. pensèrent en cœur les autres étudiants.

 **Fin**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Jour 3 Après midi**

Takashi et le Maître Griffou étaient devant la maison des Fujiwara. Et Natsume avait récupé un peu de sa mémoire.

"-Ils vont s'occuper de toi.

-Ils sont gentils ?

-Voie ça par toi même."

Madara toqua et la porte s'ouvrit par Touko.

"-Bonjour.

-Salut ! Je viens vous laisser mon p'tit frère pour la journée.

-Quoi ?! s'écrierènt la femme et le dit frère.

-Ah ouais, vous m'avez mal compris. Je dois m'occuper de lui mais j'ai des _affaires_ et c'est Natsume qui m'a recommandé. À plus !

-Natsume ? Att- oh non, elle est déjà partie. Dis moi, mon petit comment tu t'appelles ?"

 **Flash Back :**

 _Nyanko-sensei avait enlevé Takashi de ses amis et ils marchaient tous les deux._

 _"-Eh ! Tu te souviens de quelques choses ?_

 _-Je sais que mes parents sont morts et que je suis normalement transporté de famille en famille._

 _-Je vois..._

 _-Euh... C'est bien toi, Magic-san._

 _\- *se transforme en tanuki* Ouais, ouais. Moi je serai Reiko Madara et toi tu t'appelleras Reiko Takashi._

 _-Pourquoi._

 _-Juste écoute moi pour une fois."_

 **Fin du Flash Back**

"-Reiko, Reiko Takashi.

-Oh, je vois... Takashi-chan. Tu veux manger quelque chose ? *pensées* Autant en profiter.

-Euh... du chocolat.

-Je vais voir si j'ai ça. Attend moi dans le salon.

-D-d'accord."

Pour Takashi cette maison était si calme comme ce temple où il était aller. L'habitante se montra avec des paquets de chocolat à la vanille. Ils goutèrent en même tant puis dirent synchroniquement : "Sucré !" avant de rigoler joyeusement.

Au environ de 14 heures 17 Shigeru vint à la maison et regarda étonnamment l'enfant qui dessinait sur un coin du mur près d'un placard.

"-Une jeune lycéenne m'a demandé de le garder car elle avait des choses importantes à faire.

-B-bonjour. Je m'appelle Reiko Takashi...salua-t-il timidement se cachant derrière les jambes de Touko.

-Bonjour, tu sais quand ta sœur va revenir.

-23heures ou minuit.

-Tu es vraiment sûr.

-Oui

-D'accord.

-Shigeru-san, on avait prévu de partir après le repas donc peut-être quand tu rentreras il n'y aura personne.

-Je peux vous accompagner. J'ai eu mon après-midi libre aujourd'hui.

-J'espère que Takashi-kun a bien mangé.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Il m'a téléphoné il est avec ses amis.

-Mais je suis là Onee-sama !

-Eh bien, ils ont le même prénom. rit M. Fujiwara

-Et se ressemble... Takashi-chan, où voudrais-tu aller ?

-Moi ? l'enfant regarda la pièce et aperçut une image de poissons. Des poissons ! J'ai entendu dire qu'ils nagèrent dans les aires, comme le corbeau blanc qui vole dehors, il trop beaux !

-Un corbeau blanc... chuchota la femme

-Allons à l'aquarium. décida l'homme

-Ça fait longtemps que nous n'y sommes pas aller."

Puis ils se préparèrent et mangèrent avant d'y aller. Touko redécouvrir le plaisir de la couture.

Une fois arrivée à l'aquarium, le petit se rapprochait des verres et reculait en tremblant derrière les jambes de Touko dès qu'un poisson apparaissait devant lui avant d'y retourner à l'amusement des gardiens.

Puis peu après sur le chemin de retour, Takashi tenait la main de Shigeru et Touko.

Mais Shigeru dut partir en cours de route pour aller acheter de la nourriture pour le dîner.

Lorsque l'enfant vit un corbeau. Touko lui dit qu'il était comme son ange gardien mais Takashi la regarda bizarrement :

"-C'est pas ce corbeau que je regarde. C'est le blanc ! Il est trop beau !"

Elle en fut étonnée puis lança un regard déconcerté et amusé au petit.

Il n'y avait rien pourtant elle le croyait.

Madara attendait devant la maison sous la forme de Reiko. Quand il aperçut le duo, il les remercia vaguement avant de traîné le petit garçon.

"-Au revoir Onee-sama ! "lui dit-il avant de disparaître de sa vue.

Au soir, Natsume leur avait téléphoné comme quoi il était avec Natori car un peu de sa mémoire lui était revenue.

Ce même soir, les Fujiwara reçurent des photos de Natsume enfant et bébé.

Une photo attira leur attention, Natsume ressemblait au même enfant qui était venu cet après midi.

Et encore, cette Reiko Madara lui disait quelque chose à Shigeru.

Etrange, hein ?

 **Fin 3  
**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Jour 4 matinée**

Natsume se souvenait de tout.

Il était à la fois gêné et en colère. Le voilà maintenant, au environ de 6 heures du matin, devant la sonnette de l'appartement de Natori en n'osant même pas sonner une deuxième fois. Hiiragi l'ayant vu alla avertir son maitre.

Dans l'appartement de Natori,

"-Il y a Natsume-sama en bas.

-Je vois.

-Et il est différent.

-En quoi est-il différent ?"

Du côté de Natsume,

"-Sensei, tu ne partiras pas !

-Lâche-moi, aujourd'hui c'est la promotion de saké et il est offert et illimité pendant toute la journée !

-Dois-je te rappeler ce que tu as laissé faire ?

-La porte est ouverte, allons-y.

-Mmh..."

Natsume se présenta à Shuuichi en tenant fermement Madara.

Il était assis sur le canapé en regardant l'exorciste .

"-Que s'est-il passé ? ... Natsume-kun ?

-J'ai été maudit, mais ça va. Ce sera fini dans 3 jours.

-Natsume comment peux-tu être calme. Ça peut être dangereux voir même pire. Et c'est qui te l'a dit ?

-C'est moi, exorciste pervers ! Je suis un grand yokai. Je te laisse t'occuper de lui seulement aujourd'hui , il se transforma en Maître Griffou. T'as pas intérêt me la voler.

-C'est qui _"la"_ ?

-Natsume-chan~

-Sensei arrête de te moquer de moi ! Et reste ici ! Cria-t-il à son chat qui se faufilait vers la fenêtre

-Pff, je reviendrai de toute façon."

Et le yokai sous sa forme de maneki neko partit de l'appartement.

Natsume-kun, je veux que tu réponds à une question. Après ce qui s'est passé, tu es pour les humains ou les Yokai ?

"-Répond-moi Natsume. Quel camp choisis-tu ?

-Je...

Takashi fut coupé par les bruits de son ventre. Laissant un certain blanc de silence.

-J'ai faim. C'est tout. se rattrapa-t-il

-Ah, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, Na-tsu-me-kun. Je suis un très bon cuisiner."

Après avoir mangé, ils reprirent la discussion. Malheureusement pour l'exorciste son manageur l'appela apparament il devait assister à un tournage.

Il voulut laisser le petit-fils de Reiko seul mais ,même si il avait une mentalité de lycéen dans le corps d'un enfant, il se doutait bien qu'il n'aurait pas l'audace de prendre ou de se servir de quelques choses en son absence.

Suuichi l'amena donc avec lui.

Une fois arrivée, Takashi fut troublé :

Il y avait trop de personnes.

Une personne au long cheveux noirs noués de deux couettes avec des lunettes rouges vint à leur rencontre.

"-Camélia, comment vas-tu ?

-Tu es en retard. As-tu une bon raison ?

-Je devais garder mon cousin. répondit-il en pointant Natsume.

-Je vois..., puis elle s'adressa à Takashi, Tu peux me dire comment tu t'appelles ?

-Reiko Takashi.

-C'est nom mignon pour un enfant. Quel âge as-tu ?

\- 6 ans.

-En effet ça n'a pas d'importance du moment que tu restes si innocent et si mignon toute ta vie.

\- Je pense que le producteur nous attends, pourquoi ne pas y aller Camélia. Takashi-kun, tu restes ici.

-N'importe quoi, contredit Camélia, tu viens avec nous Taka-chan."

Dés que les trois arrivèrent sur la scène, ils se mirent en place sauf Natsume qui s'assit par terre et regarda la scène puis il tomba de sommeil.

Le producteur l'avait remarqué et pensa que c'était une chance en or.

Il devait justement faire une introduction d'un film sur un petit garçon qui est devenu lié à une fille et inversement. Il n'avait pas trouvé le garçon idéal et de plus l'actrice de ce court-métrage venait dans 10 minutes. Quel chance !

Quand la scène fut fini. Natori découvrit son _soi-disant cousin_ en train d'apprendre un scenario dans un coin de la pièce. Il interrogea alors le scénariste et le producteur.

Soudain une enfant vint vers lui. Takashi la reconnut c'était la fille de la pluie. Etrangement, elle était visible des humains

"-Comment se fait-il que vous soyez là ?

-Je devrais en dire de même Natsume-sama.

-À ce propos, ici je m'appelle Reiko Takashi.

-Pourquoi ? puis elle remarqua son apparance. Ah, je vois.

-Dis, comment ça se fait que vous soyez visible par eux ?

-Tout a commencé quand j'ai rencontrée un merveilleux renard qui m'a donné des graines qui peuvent me faire voir des humains. Et si je suis là, c'est parce que pendant un de ces jours de pluie, je dansais et chantais c'est alors que quelqu'un m'a vue. Il a dit qu'il était producteur et voulait que je joue dans un de ses petits films. Je me suis dit que ce serait amusant alors j'ai accepté. Mais après, je me suis souvenue qu'on me voyait que et rarement pendant les jours de pluie. Et j'ai rencontré, ce courageux et merveilleux Yokai-renard qui m'a sauvé la mise. Et vous?

-Mmh..., j'ai été transformé par Yokai en enfant mais ça se terminera dans 3 jours. Sensei m'a laissé avec Natori-san. Mais ne lui dit pas que tu es un Yokai, c'est un exorciste.

-D'accord. Dis, Nats-Reiko tu es un exorciste ?

-Non.

-Mais alors, pourquoi es-tu avec lui ? Tu es du côté des humains ou des Yokais ?

-Je suis pour les Yokais et les humains.

-Ouf, je pensais que tu ne nous aimait plus.

-Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter.

-Tu peux m'appeller Takashi tu sais.

-Alors ce sera Taka-chan, parce que sous cette forme je ressemble à une enfant de 8 ans et toi 6 mais tu peux aussi me tutoyer. Ça te convient ?

-Oui.

-On révise nos script ?

-Oui."

Quelques minutes plus tard le scénariste et le producteur vinrent à leur rencontre.

-Écoutez-moi les enfants, dit le producteur, vous savez comment l'histoire se passe mais si vous avez un troue de mémoire n'hésitez pas à improviser.

-Oui !/D'accord.

Et le scène commença...

 **Fin**


	7. Chapitre 7

**_(Les pensées des personnages seront en italique.~)_**

* * *

 ** _Jour 4 matin  
_**

Takashi devait interpréter Haru, un garçon faible qui aimait dormir. Et la fille de la pluie devait interpréter Natsumi, une jeune fille qui aimait la pluie et qui a un grand secret.

Le décor changea.

-1...2...3...Action !

Le film commença...

Et une voix résonnante dit :

"Un jeune garçon nommé Haru était devenu orphelin suite à un accident de voiture. Il vivait alors seul dans une maison abandonné et à moitié démolie qu'on pouvait voir y des fleurs et des arbres fleuries.

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que ce jour allait changé sa vie." Fin-t-elle

Haru était à endormi sur la table.

Dans ses pensées, Natsume se demanda comment cette table pouvait être si confortable, d'autant plus qu'il avait faillit s'endormir pour de vrai

Soudain, il fut réveillé par une jeune fille :

"-Tu ne devrais pas dormir ici.

-Q-qui es tu ? Co-comment es-t-tu rentré ici.

-Je suis passé par la fenêtre. Je m'appelle Natsumi.

-Je vais te ramené chez toi d'accord.

-Mais je suis chez moi."

Natsume lui pris la main. A ce moment-là une lumière sortie du sol.

Puis elle disparut.

Laissant les deux enfants véritablement hébétés. Et le jeune garçon dit :

"-Que fais-tu dans mon corps ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais c'est étrange, pourquoi je me sens étrange ?

-Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose. J'ai un très grand secret et je pense que c'est à cause de ça si on est ainsi. En vérité je suis un Yokai. Ma mission était de trouver un objet sacré qui se trouve ici. Mais maintenant... c'est à toi de le trouver !"

 _C'est vraiment dans le texte_ ? se demanda Natsume.

"-D'ac-cord. Où est t-il ?

-J'ai perdu la mémoire dut au changement de corps."

" _En faite j'ai surtout oublié les répliques aussi._ " repensa Takashi.

"-Alors cherchons-le."

"-COUPER ! "cria le réalusateur

Ensuite ils firent d'autres scènes. À la fin, le réalisateur remercia les deux jeunes acteurs puis les jeunes enfants, pas si jeunes, commencèrent discuter entre eux. Natori entendit la petite fille demander à Takashi de se rencontrer le lendemain alors il prétendit qu'il devait emmener son "cousin éloigné" à un rendez-vous et s'éclipsa immédiatement mais le caméraman et le producteur était trop heureux pour s'en apercevoir.

 **Fin**


	8. chapitre 8

**Jour 4 après midi**

Natori et Natsume se promenaient tranquillement. Soudain deux esprits les attaquèrent. L'enfant leur donna aussitôt un coup de point à la tête par instinct avant de les reconnaître.

C'était l'esprit cheval et celui de la chèvre. Après maintes et maintes excuses, ils lui ont dit qu'ils avaient répandu une certaine rumeur.

-On est désolé Natsume-sama !

-Que dit la rumeur ?

-Ah, c'est.. _ **."Un enfant avec un énorme pouvoir spirituel était ici et c'est un enfant abandonné."**_

-Hein ?!

* * *

Natori surveillait avec méfiance les yokais qui jouait avec Natsume, celui-ci semblait les connaitre.

Il ne devraint pas être trop proche d'eux, pensa-t-il, de plus ce sort ou plutôt malédiction pouvait aussi bien l'amener à êtremanipulé facilement menant à influencer ses choix et ses pensées quand il reprendra son âge normal qu'à agir comme un enfant .

Alors, il n'avait plus qu'une chose à faire : lui faire détester et avoir peur des yokais !

Natori essaya alors de ralier Natsume à sa cause et contre les yokais.

Mais Takashi voulait croire au bon fond des yokais malgré leur poursuite incessante, la forte énergie spirituelle du châtain ne les aidait pas beaucoup puisque cela les attirait au point qu'ils le voulaient aussi comme serviteur que nourriture.

Natori se promit alors de commencer le lavage de cerveaux au prochain Yokai.

* * *

Dans un coin de la forêt se trouvait un chat-cochon qui buvait de tonne de saké sous les regards tristes des yokais qui n'y pouvaient rien contre lui.

Soudain la discussion entre eux devint intéressante pour lui.

"-Hé ! Tu savais qu'il y a un enfant avec de pouvoir extra-ordinaire !

-Ouais moi si je le trouve je le mangerai et vous ?

-Je le mangerai c'est sur ! Je me demande quel pouvoir on pourrait atteindre ?

-Eh vous savez que l'on peut devenir un dieu en le mangeant mais s'il accepte d'être manger.

-Wouah, cool mais j'en ferai mon serviteur ou une offrande c'est mieux.

-Ah lala toi..."

Nyanko qui était en train de boire s'envola en criant qu'il allait manger cet enfant.

* * *

De retour à Natsume et Natori.

Ces deux étaient assis en haut d'une colline et regardaient paisiblement la ville.

Le calme fut troublé par la venue d'un Yokai qui les enleva à toute vitesse. À leur réveil, ils le Yokai. Elle ressemblait à un pingouin rose.

Bonjour Natsume-sama vous êtes enfin réveillé ! S'écria-t-elle joyeusement.

-Bonjour. Mais tu peux me dire pourquoi tu nous as enmené ici ?

-Pour jouer ! Après tout nous sommes des amis.

-Natori-san je vous présente Mimo et Mimo je te présente Natori Suuichi.

-Ravie de vous rencontrer !

-De même...

La star était très surpris. Ce yokai était trop gentille et ami avec le petit brun. Soudain, elle arrêta subitement le jeux pierre-feuille-papier-ciseaux qu'ils avaient commencé en s'écriant :

-Je me souvient maintenant je voulait montrer une chose merveilleuse à Natsume-sama. Et son ami peut l'accompagner si il veut.

Ensuite le trio marchait à travers la forêt.

Et il arrivèrent devant une pierre où était dessinée un magnifique fleur.

Après s'étre désoulé et avoir entendu la description de l'enfant il compris enfin que c'est _son_ Natsume.

Pendant ce temps, Natori rentrait chez lui en signant des autographes et même Takashi en avait droit mais il n'en y était pas du tout habitué.

L'exorciste lui conseilla de noter des petits mots ou son nom.

À quelque pas de son chez lui,le moment fatidique arriva.

Nyanko était venu le chercher mais Shuuichi était contre.

"-Pourquoi resterait-il avec toi s'il a pu se faire maudire ?

-...

-Il a reçu une malédiction par ta négligence et tu te dit son gardien-

-Sache que Natsume est mon serviteur Sot, il n'y a t-il pas un dicton qui dit que celui qui arrive en premier est le premier servi.

-Natsume. Interpella Natori

-Oui ?

-Pense tu vraiment qu'il peut te protéger ?

-Si tu faisais équipe avec moi ce ne se serait jamais arrivé.

-Je...

-Aah... , soupira-t-il,Veux-tu rester ici ?

-Je pense que ça ira, après tout sensei et moi on est liés." Dévia l'enfant.

Aussi il insista sur le fait qu'il ne voulait pas troubler la vie privée du blond mais il dut accepté l'oreiller avant de s'en aller avec son protecteur.

Takashi pensa qu'il ne voudrait au grand jamais devenir acteur.

Il aimait trop bien sa vie "paisible".

Mais il avait laissé un malentendu à la star de cinéma.

 _-Serait-ce-t-il possible qu'il soit possédé par ce chat ?_

 **Fin 4  
**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Jour 5 Journée**

Au environ de 8 heures, Natsume se promenait à travers les rues silencieuses avec Nyanko-sensei.

Soudain, il aperçut une personne qu'il connaissait et avec qui il s'amusait avec Taki.

C'était ce dieu-là.

Celui-ci sembla le reconnaitre. Il lui sourit avant de lui faire signe de le suivre puis courut dans la forêt. Bien-sur Takashi le suivit.

Enfin le mini-dieu ralentit sa course et marcha aux côtés du châtain dans un silence réconfortant.

"-Je vous pardonne." chuchota rapidement le Yokai.

Le possesseur du Livres des Amis ne comprit pas les mots avant de réaliser de quoi il parlait.

Puis ils s'arrêtèrent à un espace fleuri près d'une grotte.

Ces-deux sont rentrés à l'intérieur où d'autres personnes y étaient présentes et ces dernières accueillirent les nouveaux venus avec un sourire.

Il y avait la jeune fille de la pluie, le petit esprit renard et Tama sous sa petite forme.

* * *

"-Je pense que tout le monde sait pourquoi on est là. On sera les organisateurs la fête qui aura lieu ce soir dans le monde des fossés . annonça la fille de la pluie.

-Excusez-moi mais... c'est quoi le mondes des fossés ? demanda Natsume.

-Tu ne lui as pas expliquez ?

-On m'avait seulement dit d'aller le chercher. se défendit le petit dieu.

-Tu t'en ait porté vonlontaire tout seul. Informa l'esprit renard.

-Bon, laisse-moi t'expliquer. Le monde des fossés est un lieu qui apparait tout les 100 ans dans la forêt. Las-bas, même les humains peut nous voir et pour célèbre cette rencontre les yokais votent pour les personnes qu'ils veulent voir organiser cette fête. Mais les organisateurs choisis ont le choix pour le thème de la fête.

-Je vois. Et quel est le thème ?"

Soudain Tama commença à danser et chanter un air de Shakira.

"-Je pense que Tama veut faire un comédie musicale. Et vous ? interrogea l'humain

-Son idée est bien je suis pour. dit l'enfant qui avait été enfermé dans un cercueil par le passé.

-Je suis pour aussi !

-De même.

-Mais vous savez comment en faire une ? interrogea Takashi

-Il faut chanter et danser ! s'écria l'esprit renard.

Il fut décidé que la fille de pluie et Tama seraient leur professeur de danse et que le petit renard serai leur professeur de chant.

Le matin, les garçons ont commencé à chercher des chansons tandis que la fille et le petit dragon inventèrent des pas de danse. C'était à ce moment-là que le petit-fils de Reiko s'aperçut de la disparition de Madara et d'une note présente dans sa poche.

À midi, ils ont commencé à manger et à mettre tout en commun.

Après un long débat, ils avaient enfin choisi la chanson.

Peu après, les professeurs de danse apprirent aux autres les pas de danse qui d'après eux allaient bien avec cette chanson malgré leurs plaintes car ils n'arrivèrent pas à en faire certains et en proposaient d'autres.

L'après-midi fut consacré à la danse et à la création des costumes.

La soir arriva très vite mais maintenant ils étaient prêts !

 **Fin**


	10. Chapter 10

**Jour 5 Soirée**

Le soir dans le monde des fossés se trouvait de nombreux Yokai, ils attendaient avec impatience de voir ce que les organisateurs avaient choisi.

Soudain on entendit de la musique.

Quatre des organisateurs arrivèrent puis commencèrent à danser comme dans **Yakusoku no kizuna** et en chantant la chanson tout en portant des kimonos.

Soudain Tama apparut en dansant puis les autres la suivirent.

Pendant ce spectacle de petites boules de lumière les entourèrent jusqu'à la fin.

Lorsque que ce fut fini, ils reçurent des applaudissements puis ils mangèrent le goûter préparé pour cette évènement. Heureusement que certains Yokai avaient donné et amené de la nourriture et des boissons.

Pendant la fête, Natsume a eu la chance de rencontrer d'autres Yokai et ainsi rendre des noms mais aussi de rencontrer parfois des humains égarés et aussi d'en apprendre plus sur les légendes du monde des fossés.

A un moment, le petit-fils de Reiko remarqua que Madara semblait discuter d'une chose sérieuse avec Hinoe, il voulut aller les rejoindre mais fut interpellé par quelqu'un.

"-Dis Natsume-sama.

-Oui ?

-Tu sais il y a une légende qui vient de se réaliser aujourd'hui.

-Laquelle ?

- _ **" Parmi ceux qui ont été choisi s'ils permettent aux étoiles de briller alors ils pourront transcender les âges."**_ Pour ma part je n'y rien compris jusqu'à maintenant, pour certains se sont des dieux et leur vouent des cultes. Et pour toi, qu'en penses-tu !

-Je pense que c'est les nuages.

-Pfff..hahaha...HahaHaHa ! Comment peux-tu dire ça explique moi.

-Si les nuages se déplacent alors on peut voir les étoiles et ils vivent longtemps mais en changeant de forme.

-Ah, tu es tellement ignorant. Peut-être que c'est parce que tu es humain." ria le yokai

* * *

À la fin de la fête, Nyanko ramena un Takashi fatigué sur son dos chez les Fujiwara.

Mais pendant le voyage Madara rencontra Rio-sama, le dieu de la forêt, qui lui proposa un dilemme capitale.

 **Fin 5  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Jour 6**

En cette belle matinée, Takashi se réveilla dans une salle. Celle-ci lui donnait un sentiment de déjà vu.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il comprit enfin où il se trouvait : C'était la chambre où les Fujiwara l'avait logé mais il avait une chose étrange elle ressemblait à une salle de stockage.

Il décida de visiter les environs jusqu'à qu'il aperçut un jeune garçon passer à travers lui.

Tout d'abord il fut étonné avant se remémorer les paroles d'Hinoe.

 _"- Natsume, tu savais que si tu t'es déjà déguisé en Yokai et que maintenant si tu porte le déguisement alors tu seras comme un vrai Yokai temps que tu le portes au moins."_

Il portait toujours le kimono retaillé par Motoba. Or ce qui le surpris le plus était le petit garçon. C'était son gardien quand il était enfant.

Une parole lui traversa la mémoire et il chuchota.

- _Transcender les âges..._

Takashi décida alors de partir de la maison pour chercher Sensei. Mais personne ne pouvait prédire la rencontre entre Natsume et cette personne.

 **Natsume...**

"-Tu es un Yokai, n'est ce pas ? lui dit-elle.

-...

-Tu peux me dire ce que tu faisais dans la maison de mon gamin préféré."

 **... Reiko**

"-Hé ! C'est à toi que je parle. "dit-elle

Le jeune Natsume ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne pouvait tout bonnement pas annoncer qu'il était son petit-fils venu du futur parce ce que, d'après lui, il a participé à l'organisation d'une fête dans _le monde des fossés._

Mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus mentir alors il décida de se présenter.

"-Je m'appelle Takashi.

-Cela ne répond toujours pas à ma question.

-...

-Mmh... Faisons un jeu si je gagne tu écrieras ton nom sur ce papier."

Avant qu'il ne puisse lui répondre, un grand vent souffla et un énorme Yokai vint attaquer Takashi. Ce dernier lutta et au bout d'un moment il frappa l'Ayakashi qui partit avec difficultés vaincus.

Malgré sa victoire le Yokai avait quand même détruit une grande majorité du kimono. Quand à Reiko, elle avait entendu des dires des gens et en fut étonnée avant de sourire.

Cet enfant était-il comme lui ? Se serait-il mis du côtés des Yokai grâce à ce kimono niant ainsi son humanité ? pensait-elle

"-Tu es un humain qui peut _les_ voir, n'es-ce pas ? Dis-moi, d'où vient ce kimono ?

-En faite un ami m'a donné ce kimono parce que je devais l'aider pour quelque chose. Et dès que je le porte. J'ai à peu près l'aura de l'un d' _eux_.

-Où sont tes parents ?

-Ils sont décédés.

-À cause d'eux ?

-Non, ma mère est mort lors de ma naissance et mon père est parti naturellement.

-As-tu des parents adoptifs ?

-Non.

-Es-tu dans un orphelinat ?

-Non, je me suis enfui après la mort de mon père. mentit le jeune garçon.

-Alors je t'adopte.

-Hein ?"

 ** _Comment ai-je pu en arriver-là ?_**

Était les pensées du jeune Natsume Takashi.

" _-À partir de maintenant tu seras mon petit-frère._ "était ce qu'elle lui avait dit

Celui-ci était en train de creuser l'intérieur d'une citrouille en compagnie de sa nouvelle sœur près d'un jardin de fleurs.

Étrangement, il se sentait nostalgique en les voyant.

Soudain, Reiko se déplaça, prit un grand bâton puis se retourna. Au loin, le petit garçon entendit des bralleries venant de là où elle s'était retournée. Ce fut alors qu'il vit des pierres arrivées dans leur direction mais il fut protégé par _sa sœur_. Ensuite celle-ci fixa les brutes qui ont pris peur et qui décidèrent de partir , avant de retourner aux côtés de _son frère_.

Pendant la journée, l'enfant appris que sa grand-mère vivait seule et semblait proche d'un Yokai aux cheveux blanc et d'un homme aux cheveux bruns.

* * *

Les voilà maintenant déguisés en loup arpentant la ville de maison en maison à la recherche de bonbons.

Le ciel était noir, Reiko amena son petit-fils dans la forêt près d'un étend et commença à construire quelque chose avec de la terre et des pierres avant d'y inscrire quelque chose, puis elle dit quelque chose à Takashi.

Sur le chemin de retour des ombre les attaquèrent.

A leur réveil ils étaient dans une cage entourée d'ombres effrayantes : Des Ayakashis.

D'après leurs dires ils allèrent les donner comme offrande à leur maître.

Reiko n'était pas inquiète pourtant en regardant _son petit-frère_ essayant de trouver un issu pour partir elle décida de le faire.

-Takashi écris ton véritable nom sur ce papier avec ton sang.

Takashi savait ce qu'il allait ce passer mais puisqu'il n'était pas un Yokai il n'y aura pas de conséquences, de plus il devait lui faire confiance elle sera sa grand-mère après tout. Mais il restait un problème même si elle lui avait donner les instructions cela allait trahir son identité mais il décida de le faire.

Alors qu'il écrivait son nom une certaine boule de poile blanche apparut et réussit à le faire sortir mais une fois hors de la prison mais il restait ses ombres et il avait aussi d'étranges marques présentes sur chat-cochon.

-Sensei nous devons aller aider Reiko-san sinon...

-Ecoute-moi bien, tu n'appartient pas à ce passé et il n'y a pas de temps à perdre le mien est limité.

-Mai-

Mais cette fois-ci il fut coupé par la jeune lycéenne qui récita une formule.

- _ **D'après la légende du monde des fossés ce nom qui a été choisi deviendra celui que j'invoque : Takashi NATSUM-**_

-Tu as failli faire un pacte avec elle, coupa Madara en criant sur l'enfant avant de chuchoter, je comprend mieux maintenant pourquoi elle était si faible...

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-De toute façon ce qu'elle fait ne fera que t'illuminé puisqu'il n'a pas été achevé profitons-en.

Madara prit de force le petit-fils de Reiko et disparut avec lui

-REIKO-SAN !

 **Fin 6  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Jour 7**

Dans la maison des Fujiwara un jeune garçon nommé Takashi Natsume se réveilla tout chamboulé aux cotés de Madara. En regardant la date d'aujourd'hui, il en fut étonné et demanda des comptes à Sensei.

Il répondit seulement qu'il avait été transformé en enfant par un yokai et qu'il s'était occupé de lui.

Bien sur en omettant qu'il a pris sa place et dit être parti dormir c'est des gens et l'avoir abandonné à ses amis et autres plusieurs fois. Natsume qui ne pouvait que croire les dires de son chat le remercia mais pendant toute la journée, il avait l'impression d'avoir oublié des choses importantes et aussi il ressentait une joie infinie comme si _cette semaine_ lui avait permis de réaliser l'un de ses rêves qu'il pensait ne jamais pouvoir atteindre

Au beau milieu de la nuit, Natsume se réveilla car il avait l'impression que dans son rêve quelqu'un l'avait appelé.

 _"-Oui, c'est moi qui vous ai contacter."_

Le jeune lycéen regarda autour de lui mais ne vit personne.

 _"-Je ne suis pas ici,_ ria la voix, _suivez mes indications si vous voulez des réponses."_

* * *

Et comme vous l'auriez deviné, Takashi écouta la voix et ces indications le menèrent près d'un Yokai d'environ 5cm en forme de loup

Ce fameux Yokai commença alors à lui raconter une certaine petite histoire puis se présenta en tant que membre des gardiens des mémoires-clés.

"-Des mémoires-clés ?

-En fait, je peux voir si je veux les souvenirs du passés, même ceux oubliés, de ceux que j'ai jadis possédé même si certains étaient in-attentionnels.

-Alors cette histoire est...

-Sachez que ce processus de perte de mémoire était nécessaire pour ne pas vous causer de troubles.

-Ma pertes de mémoire ? Alors c'était... ! , pensa Natsume.

-Hé, Natsume-sama, saviez-vous que dans le temps les enchantements marchaient mieux."

Ce fut sur cette dernière phrase qu'il disparut de la vue de l'autre.

Mais pour l'être humain, cela répondait amplement à ses interrogations.

Il eut _sa semaine de jeunesse_ après tout.

Maintenant le voilà au beau milieu de la forêt debout devant une pierre tombale. Il lut les mots _"Là où une luciole perd son chemin, son destin lui fera voir des nouveaux lendemains matins"_ qui étaient présents dessus avec un sourire nostalgique. Puis il souleva la pierre et vit un certain bout de papier. ** _  
_**

-Tu m'as protégé au lieu de m'invoquer serai-je le responsable de ta mort ? se demanda Natsume


	13. Chapter 13

**Jour 7**

Une rumeur traversait la région, bien que seuls la plupart des Yokai et quelques humains l'apprirent, sur le fait que Natsume aurait oublié se qu'il s'est passé pendant la malédiction.

 _Mais Natsume a t-il vraiment oublié ?_

Mais plusieurs personnes en avait eut des ressentiments face à ces propos.

 **Matoba Seiji :** Natsume-kun est vraiment très mignon en enfant, il l'a gardé même en grandissant. Quel Kawaii shōnen. Au moins j'ai pu prendre des photos de lui et je n'aurais pas de preuves de mes avances tel que ces manuscrits échoués et _ça_. Peut-être que je pourrais découvrir quelque chose à l'avenir avec ses moments passé avec lui.

 **Taki Tooru :** Je suis contente de m'être occupée de Natsume-kun, au moins j'espère que s'il s'en rappellera un jour cela ne lui rappellera pas une mauvaise expérience et qu'il s'ouvrira à plus nous.

 **Tanuma Kaname** : J'espère qu'il va se souvenir de moi mais s'il a déjà oublié ces moments-là.

 **Toko Fujiwara :** Ce petit garçon semble être comme Takashi-kun, il a cette aura qui dégage comme si on ne peut pas s'approcher de lui mais je pense au fond de moi que c'est le contraire et cette lueur dans ses yeux quand je lui dit l'avoir cru était étincelante de gratitude. Mais pourquoi ? J'espère que sa sœur et lui-même irons bien dans l'avenir.

 **Shigeru Fujiwara :** Cette jeune fille me paraît très familière où l'ai-je vu ? Et ce petit garçon est vraiment le portrait craché de Takashi.

 **Natori Shuuichi :** Natsume-kun est vraiment très mignon en enfant, il n'a pas changé.

 **La fille de la pluie** : Eh bien, dire que à partir du moment où Natsume-sama a été maudit j'ai reçu de la bonne chance et de plus la malchance est qu'il ne se souvient de rien. Et je l'ai rencontré... Ce beau renard...

 **Le petit Kami :** Ça faisait longtemps... À quand datera notre prochaine rencontre pour lui ?

 **Le petit renard :** J'ai vraiment été content d'avoir été avec Natsume. Dommage...

 **Tama :** Je l'ai revu ! Je suis si content mais je suis sur qu'il se souvient !

 **... :** Nous serons toujours liés peu importe comment, hein ? Mais bon, j'espère que ce sort de protection tiendra jusqu'à _ta fin._

 **Madara :** Pff, il sera toujours BakaNatsume. Il me doit 37 beignets à la crème !

Après tout cela voilà Natsume debout en regardant _quelque chose_ mais quoi ?

 **Final**

* * *

 ** _Voici la fin de cette fanfiction, c'est la première fois que poste une(finie). J'en suis vraiment heureux et j'espère que vous aussi._**

 ** _Et aussi désolé pour les erreurs de mises à jour. Je suis pas très fort avec... Mais au moins j'espère que vous avez apprécié la fanfic jusqu'à sa fin.  
_**

 ** _Merci beaucoup à tout ceux qui l'ont lu. ~_**

 ** _Mono-Lune*_**


End file.
